Confrontation
by Ari 347
Summary: It takes a fight in the corridor for Pansy to finally pull Draco's real feelings from him. Are they the feelings she wants him to feel for her?


Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Position: Chaser 1

Main prompt: Scenario with Draco and Pansy patrolling the third floor as prefects but Ravenclaw prefects feel they should be the ones doing it

Optional prompts: Cherry, dusty pink

Word Count: 1259

Beta'd by: QueenBookwormtheFirst

* * *

"Pink or red?" Pansy called from the Slytherin fifth year girls' bathroom.

Daphne groaned and rolled her eyes. "You're patrolling, not going on a date. Who cares what color lipstick you wear?"

"It's _Draco_. I have to look my best." The dark haired girl leaned over the sink to peer at her reflection. "Do you think I should put on some more blush, maybe?"

"You look fine," Daphne answered, standing up from her bed and going over to the other girl. "You know, your little crush on Draco is getting pret-ty ridiculous."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is." The blonde sighed and leaned against the wall, facing Pansy. "Either man up and ask him out or give it up. This is annoying. We're Slytherins—and Purebloods to boot. We do not _pine_."

Pansy stared at her reflection. "I know. I need to ask him out already."

"Good idea. You two are practically engaged anyway."

"No, we aren't! We haven't even dated yet!"

Daphne waved her hand breezily. "Semantics. Your families expect this, our entire year expects this… Practically all of society expects you two to get together! You're the Slytherin ice queen and he's the ice king. You're meant to be."

"I don't really think that's how it works. I need to look good for Draco." Rifling through her toiletry bag, Pansy triumphantly pulled out a cherry red ribbon. "Here we go!"

"A ribbon?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, a ribbon. Red is a powerful color and I want to appear powerful. Draco wants a feminine girl, therefore the ribbon, and he needs someone who can keep up with him. I fulfill both of those requirements." Pansy tied the ribbon around her short black hair, making a bow a couple of inches above her right ear. "Time to go."

"You don't know that for sure, but good luck. I think," the blonde called after her.

The dark haired girl waved over her shoulder as she left the room. Daphne sat back down on her bed and pulled out a couple of Honeydukes sweets to wait up for her friend. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Pansy glanced at Draco over her shoulder. The ice king's silver gaze swept the third floor corridor, keeping an eye out for roving students. What with Professor Umbridge, she of the pink cardigans, giving them so much power, it didn't take much to get the other students to fall into line. "Hey, Dray?" she asked softly.

"Yes?"

"What do you prefer on a girl?"

"Mmm?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and gave her a sidelong glance. "What do you mean?"

"Are you a cherry guy or a dusty pink guy?" Pansy explained. "You know, some guys like girls who are all bright cherry, the powerful ones, while other guys like girls who are more of a light pink, rose kind of girl. You know, delicate like a flower?"

Draco fell silent for a few seconds, his silence thoughtful. "I haven't thought of that, actually."

"So, what do you think about? When it comes to girls?" She bit her lip gently, nervous about what he would say. It felt like this was a breakthrough between them. First a few dates, then—

"Can I be honest with you? As one of my closest friends?" Draco asked quietly.

Her heart dropped. "Of-of course."

"I think… I think I like the dusty rose girl better. Someone more delicate, more feminine. Someone I have to protect." He awkwardly ran his hand through his perfect blonde hair, making Pansy's heart break a little more. "But you… you're a cherry girl. Someone who's feisty and knows what she wants."

"I suppose so," she whispered.

His gray gaze sharpened. "There will be someone for you; you know that. Someone who can make you feel like the amazing girl you are. But that's—"

"Hey!"

The two Slytherins spun around at the shout. "Don't. Say. Anything," Draco ground out.

"What are you doing here?" a Ravenclaw prefect shouted. Pansy vaguely recognized him as Goldstein, one of the most obnoxious boys in their year. "We were supposed to patrol the third floor tonight!"

"No, we discussed this with Professor Umbridge and the Head Boy and Girl. We were on the schedule for this week," Draco retorted calmly.

Inwardly marveling at Draco's imperturbable mask, Pansy took a step forward. "You can go discuss this with Professor Umbridge if you need, but for now we're patrolling here."

"I don't think so." Padma Patil came out from the shadows of a statue. "All you Slytherins think you can get away with everything because you have Umbitch at your side. Not anymore. We know more spells now. The rest of us have the power now."

"Wha—"

"Expelliarmus!" Goldstein shouted. As soon as he did so, four more Ravenclaws stepped out from behind the statues.

Draco ducked the spell and grabbed Pansy's hand. "We have to get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I thought you said—"

"Forget what I said! Let's get to Professor Umbridge; she can handle this." He pulled on her arm harder, making her finally give in. "Let's go."

The pair ran from the third floor corridor, leaving the cackling Ravenclaws behind.

* * *

"I apologize for that," Draco said quietly, leaning against the wall of the fourth floor corridor.

"It's alright. There was nothing else we could do. We were outnumbered," Pansy replied. "It was Slytherin to leave. Smart."

"But we shouldn't have to leave. We have as much of a right to be there as those Ravenclaws. More, even. It was our turn." He slid down the wall to sit on the cold stone floor. "Why are we always the bad guys? Why does it have to be Slytherin? Why not Hufflepuff?"

Pansy sat down cross-legged beside him, resting a hand on his leg. "Because we have a survival instinct. Sure, the Dark Lord came from Slytherin, but I think people would still hate us. We Slytherins have to be cunning and a little evil. You know the kind of families some of us come from. Even you."

"I do." Letting his hands drop into his lap, Draco let out a huff. "You know, maybe you're not a cherry girl. Maybe you _are_ a dusty rose girl."

"Okay." She leaned against his warm arm, a gentle sort of tiredness falling over her. "So—"

He kissed her.

As soon as their lips parted, Pansy met Draco's silver eyes. "I thought you said you liked me as a friend."

"I realized, tonight, that maybe… maybe I do like you that way." He wrapped a muscled arm around her shoulders and leaned against the tapestry-covered wall. "I think that it was our parents and friends always pushing us together that made me dislike you romantically. You've been my best friend since we were little, Pans. I didn't think I _could_ like you that way."

"I suppose so." Turning her head to his, Pansy pressed a single chaste kiss to his lips. "Let's go tell Professor Umbridge about what happened. I want that third floor corridor to be ours."

"Why?" Draco asked, getting to his feet. He held out a hand to her and she took it.

"Because," she replied with a mischievous grin, "that's the corridor with the most nooks and crannies. Perfect for make-out sessions."

* * *

Daphne looked up from her novel as Pansy entered the room, humming happily to herself. "Good night?" she asked with a grin.

"The best," Pansy answered simply.

And that was all there was to it.


End file.
